Dudley's Dead Dance
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: Kitty goes to a mask party. She finds herself dancing with a dog also wearing a mask. When midnight hits, Kitty rushes to leave and left her mask at the party. Dudley does every thing he can to find his true love.
1. A Party

**I GOT TO SEE MY BOYFRIEND TODAY! So much fun! We played basket ball together with his dad! But then I got mad at him, cause his friend Chris, hates the name I have. And all of his ex-girlfriends name are my name, so my boyfriend calls me by my sister's name when he's around...So slapped him once his friend left. :)**

It was a wonderful day. Everyone was getting ready for tonight. Most people were going to a mask party, and just having fun with each other! All the girls were in the shops trying on dresses.

Anyways, there was a white dog walking up to a house. His name is Dudley Puppy. He lived in a small city. He friend Tony was waiting for his at the door. He knew Dudley was upset about his girlfriend dumping him for another dog. But Tony was going to give Dudley to night of his life time.

"Hey, Dudley! You seem better!"

"I feel like sh**, Tony."

"Well... What would you say if we go to that mask party tonight?"

"I say... Go on your own.. I don't have the heart to do anything."

"Aw come on! I don't like seeing my best friend upset like this."

"But she was saw pretty... And that name!"

"Becky?... Dude, you're gonna met a prefect girl."

"Like when?"

"When you get off your but, and do something."

Dudley knew he wouldn't win this. So Tony and him got ready for the party.

On the other side of the city, was a cat. Her name is Kitty Katswell. She was in her bathroom putting some ear rings on. She had a towel wrapped around her wet body. her hair was wet, and dripping on the cold floor. Kitty was going to the mask party. Her friends were making her do this.

"Yo, Kitty! Are you ready yet?" Zoey said opening the door.

"Do you ever knock?" Kitty said putting lip stick on.

"Oh sorry... But you better hurry though."

"You don't even have your dress on yet."

Zoey looked down, and she was just in a towel too. They both laughed at each other.

"This is why we are best friends." Zoey said closing the door.

Kitty got ready, and put her dress on. They lived in a small house together. Soon, they were off and ready for the party.

"Oh! We almost forgot our masks." Kitty said grabbing them.

They put their mask on, and looked at each other.

"Sexy." Zoey said with a smile.

They walked out the door and were on the way. Along with Dudley and Tony, they were on their way too.


	2. Becky Who?

**Yo!? What's up! Ok, Ok... I just wanted to say one thing before you read this chapter... I freaking HATE Becky in tuff puppy... Ok, enjoy!**

The sun touched the sea. The day was ending, and the stars came out. Tonight was going to be a big night. Dudley and Tony went into a huge house. Mostly everyone was there, having fun. Tony looked at Dudley who was looking down.

"Dudley? I don't want you to think about it."

"It?"

"Never mind. Just try to have a fun time."

"I'll try."

They sat at the bar and had a few drinks. But nothing to much. Kitty and Zoey walked through the doors. They gasped at what they saw. They walked in, and began to dance. Back with Dudley and Tony.

"Mmm Tony! I almost forgot, did you bring the masks?"

"Oh yea! Here you go." Tony said hanging Dudley a mask.

They put them on and headed for the dance floor. Dudley and Tony walked through the tons of people dancing. Kitty and Zoey were talking and dancing at the same time. But then Dudley pumped into someone.

"Oh Sorry..." Dudley said looking at the person.

Someone looked up at Dudley. It was Kitty. They didn't really know each other since they were wearing masks. Then the music got really slow. Everyone got with that someone they loves or liked.

"May I have this dance?" Dudley asked.

"You may."

They began to dance with each other. Zoey sat aside watching Kitty and Dudley dance. (Zoey doesn't know Dudley at all). Anyways, Tony looked at Dudley and he knew he totally forgot about Becky. Dudley had never seen someone this pretty before.

"May I ask what your name is?" Dudley asked holding her hand tight.

"My name is Kitty... What's yours?"

"Dudley."

"Sounds nice."

Dudley dipped her down at the last part of the song, and kissed her. Then the clock went off. Kitty broke the kiss, and saw the time.

"I have to go... I hope to see you again." Kitty said running off.

Kitty reached Zoey and grabbed her hand. Kitty and Zoey left without saying another word. Dudley went to Tony and told him everything.


	3. Where is She?

Soon, the party was over. Dudley couldn't get Kitty put of his mind. He wanted to see her again. Dudley was telling Tony about Kitty. He smiled at Dudley knowing, he was over stupid Becky.

"Is she a another dog?" Tony asked Dudley.

"No.. She's a cat, and she forgot her mask too."

"A cat!? Dude, a dog and cat can't really..."

"Mate?" Dudley said cutting Tony off.

"Well yea."

"You gotta try it out first.. Plus, I think I love her."

"Well, you did kinda kiss her."

"Come on! Let's go find her!"

Dudley and Tony left the party. They looked everywhere for her, but nothing worked.

"She must be on the other side of the city." Tony said breathing hard.

"Come on... We have to keep looking." Dudley said breathing hard too.

Since it was already past midnight, Dudley and Tony knew they would have to look tomorrow. Tony went to his house, and Dudley went to his house. Dudley couldn't really sleep that night. All he could think about was Kitty!

Along with Kitty, she just woke up. Her friend Zoey woke her up, cause she heard a noise a few minutes ago.

"What was the noise?" Kitty asked sitting up.

"I thought I heard someone calling your name."

"My name?... Oh you must be hearing things."

"Eh, maybe... Sorry to wake you."

Zoey left the room and shut the door. Kitty knew it had to have been Dudley. She jumped out of bed, and opened her window. She didn't see anyone. It was still dark outside. She went back to bed. (Her window is still open, remember that). She fell asleep thinking about Dudley.

Morning came by. Zoey woke up, and walked out of her room. She didn't see Kitty. Zoey knew that Kitty was always up before her. Zoey knocked on Kitty's door. There was no answer.

"Ok, Kitty. I'm going to open the door now..." Zoey said grabbed the door knob.

Zoey opened the door. She saw Kitty in bed. Her whole body was under the covers! Zoey knew something was wrong with Kitty.

"Kitty! Are you awake?" Zoey said walking over to Kitty's side of the bed.

"I...Cold."

"But you're using all the covers."

Kitty pointed to her window. It was wide opened. Zoey closed it and knew what was wrong with Kitty.

"You caught the cold, Kitty." Zoey said.

"I feel sick..."

"You are! We have to get you to the hospital."

Zoey helped Kitty out of bed. They went to the hospital. Tons of people were getting sick by this. They would always forget to close their window after breathing in the air at night.


	4. A Sickness

With Tony and Dudley. They were still fast asleep. Dudley was dreaming of Kitty. He had everything planned out with her. He couldn't stop thinking about her. She was his life and heart. (My boyfriend said that to me).

It was a warm summer night. (In Dudley's dream). Dudley and Kitty had just gotten married and everything. They were staying in a different down. They were finally together after all these years. No on knew that a dog and cat could ever get married. So Dudley and Kitty wanted to prove them wrong. On their wedding day, both of their family were there.

"You may now kiss your bride."

Dudley and Kitty kissed each other. They had a party, and soon it was over. They made their party just like the night when they first saw each other. Only people didn't have to wear mask. They went to their house.

On their wedding night they show their love for each other. Kitty was on top of Dudley. She thrust she hips, and held onto Dudley's shoulders. Dudley held her sides. They both moaned as they made love with each other.

But soon, they night was over. They had a wonderful night together. But then Dudley woke up from his dream. His door bell was ringing over and over again. He moaned as he got up. He opened his door, seeing his friend Tony.

"Thank god you don't have the sickness."

"What the hell are you talking about, Tony?"

"Tons of people are getting sick from their window."

"Man, then people need to clean their windows."

"No, I mean leaving them opened."

"Dude, this happened like 20 years ago too."

Dudley got dressed, and they went out to look for Kitty. As they were walking, they came to a cat.

"Hey... Have you seen a cat named Kitty?" Dudley asked the cat.

"Kitty Katswell?" The cat asked.

"Yes! That's her." Tony said.

"She's in the hospital. She had the sickness... By the way, I'm Zoey."

"I'm Dudley Puppy." Dudley said.

"Oh say no more! I know who you are. Please come with me."

Dudley and Tony followed Zoey around town. Zoey took Dudley and Tony to the hospital. They reached the door Kitty was in. Dudley opened the door, seeing Kitty.

"Kitty?" Dudley said walking up to her.

"Is that you, Dudley?"

"Yes... I finally found you."

They hugged each other. Dudley was a little upset about Kitty though."

"I'm so sorry about this Kitty."

"Why that's? I'm gonna get better."

"But you're in the hospital."

"So... I can make it, Dudley."

"I don't know..."

"I'm scared too... I don't want to lose you after this."

A few days went by. Kitty got a little better. She was able to go home. Dudley stayed with her until she was better. But one night while they were sleeping together, in Dudley's house Kitty got worst. She had to go back to the hospital.

"What if she's dieing!?" Dudley said.

"She's not dieing." Tony said comforting him.

"She got better, but then worst!"

"Well... Maybe it was just another window opened?" Tony guessed.

"No, she was at my house."

They thought for a while, but couldn't think of anything. Soon, Zoey got the sickness and was put in the hospital too.


	5. Not Letting You Go

**My water bottle broke today! This girl threw it at the school lockers and it broke... My stupid sister told my mom right when I was going to tell her... God I hate her most of the time. She thinks I don't work out, when I do cause I NEVER get sick, and she gets sick every single fuc**ng month! Ok, that's it! :)**

Tons of days had passed. Kitty and Zoey were still in the hospital. Dudley and Tony would visten them everyday. Mostly Dudley would go alone, cause Tony had other things to do. But anyways, one night, Dudley was walking to the hospital. When he saw a yellow glow in the sky.

"What is that?" Dudley asked himself.

He ran toward the light. It was a building on fire. It the building Kitty and Zoey were in! Dudley ran to other people were just watching. Soon, the building fell down, and after an hour went by the fire was out.

"Dudley! Over here!"

"Zoey? Are you alright?" Dudley asked hugging her.

"Yea. Kitty was looking for you."

"She made it?"

"Yea. But she can't really breath."

Dudley and Zoey went to go find Kitty. They found Kitty talking to some other people. Dudley called her name, and Kitty turned around. She smiled at him and ran over to him. They kissed each other, and Zoey watched her best friend smiling again.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" Dudley said letting her go.

"I'm still very sick, but at least your here."

"I'm never going to leave you again."

Kitty smiled at him and hugged him. After 1 month went by, Kitty was all better. No one knew what happened when everyone got sick. People thought it was their open window, but it wasn't. It was the bed bugs. So, everyone cleaned out their homes and did everything to keep things cleaner.

Kitty moved in with Dudley. Zoey helped Kitty pack her things. Once Kitty was done unpacking her things, her and Dudley went out to dinner.

"I'm so glad we met, Kitty."

"Me too... I thought I never my one true love."

"I never thought I would fall in love with a cat."

Kitty smiled, and they talked until their food came. After they ate they went home. While they were getting ready to go to bed, they watched tv for a few mintues. Soon, they went to bed, with a kissed goodnight.

Dudley had finally found his one true love. They both remember that one night they first saw each other. Becky had never, ever came to Dudley mind ever again. After the years went by, Dudley and Kitty had 2 kids. One boy and one girl. They were a happy family. Tony and Zoey loved their kids, and would watched whenever they could. Everything was all better.

The End.

**Sorry it's kinda short. I'm a little mad and upset. But that's all the ideas I had for this story. I hoped you guys and girls liked it! Keep it nice please, some people are not doing that...**


End file.
